1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid crystal devices and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
One of known types of liquid crystal displays applies an electric field to a liquid crystal layer in a direction parallel to a surface of a substrate (parallel electric field) to control the alignment of the liquid crystal. Known modes of operation for liquid crystal devices utilizing a parallel electric field include in-plane switching (IPS) and fringe-field switching (FFS), which differ in the type of electrodes used for applying an electric field to a liquid crystal. Viewing angle compensation of liquid crystal devices utilizing a parallel electric field has also been studied. An example of a liquid crystal panel is disclosed in S. H. Park et al., “Super High Performance of the 20.8”, Medical Monitor Using True Black Advanced FFS”, SID 05 DIGEST, 13.5L, pp. 200-203. This liquid crystal panel includes a C-plate (a uniaxial retardation film having an optical axis normal to a retardation layer) and an A-plate (a uniaxial retardation film having an optical axis parallel to a retardation layer) on the front side of the panel and another A-plate on the rear side of the panel.
Although the technique disclosed in the above document allows viewing angle compensation of a liquid crystal device utilizing a parallel electric field, the liquid crystal panel is undesirably costly and thick because optical compensation films are provided on the front and rear sides of the panel.